Mechanical touch fasteners are traditionally formed by weaving methods, or by molding discrete fastener elements on a substrate. Applying such touch fasteners to larger surfaces, such as a wall or floor, can involve positioning and adhering a section of touch fastener to the surface, often positioning several small sections of touch fastener to cover a large area. Non-planar surfaces in particular can be difficult to cover, even with large (e.g., stretched) webs of touch fastener material. Other means of providing surfaces with touch fastening properties are sought, particularly to releasably engage such surfaces with fibrous loop fasteners.